


Am I Cute Yet? (Do I Captivate You?)

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Riding, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, bc it's what they deserve, canon-verse, i love wooyoung jsyk, implied polyam ateez, lol, ofc there is, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: Wooyoung just wanted to sleep, but Mingi asked, so of course he had to say yes. Not to mention, it been awhile since they've fooled around with non-stop schedules and how little sleep they were getting. It only makes sense to say yes after thinking about all of it. Then, Seonghwa appeared, and that's when Wooyoung knew sleep wasn't coming anytime soon.





	Am I Cute Yet? (Do I Captivate You?)

**Author's Note:**

> lemme hear it for our wooseongginators !!!

“Hey, let’s fuck,” is the first thing Mingi says to Wooyoung after his shower. It’s so very Mingi to ask out of the blue and straight-forward. Towelling his hair, Wooyoung makes his way to him, sitting next to him on the couch. 

“And you couldn’t have said it before I showered? What’s in it for me?”

Mingi pouts as he widens his eyes like a kid who wasn’t able to achieve what he wanted to. “Outta the goodness of your heart and because when was the last time _any_ of us had time to do anything?” He makes a good argument, Wooyoung will give him that but he really wants to sleep. He’s bone-tired from all the practice and studying they have been doing to get better. To be better. As if knowing the thoughts going through his mind with how hesitant Wooyoung is to answer, Mingi pleads to him. 

“Please? And You don’t have to do anything. I’ll do all the work,” 

Debating the pros and cons in his head, Wooyoung decides to just fuck it. It _has_ been awhile, and he’s been itching for some kind of release from the stress that’s been building the past couple weeks. Besides, it’s Mingi. Dear, precious Mingi who always satisfies Wooyoung to the best of his abilities. 

“Okay,” Wooyoung agrees, before stripping out of his joggers. He leaves his striped longsleeve on, but tugs Mingi’s off. “Equal nakedness Mingi,” Wooyoung giggles teasingly and Mingi follows right along, giggling with him too. Climbing on Mingi’s lap, they share a tender kiss. Too chaste for what’s about to go down but just right at the same time. Wooyoung adores Mingi’s plush lips. They’re perfect for biting and kissing. Before he knows it, they’re both fully naked, and Wooyoung’s holding Mingi’s cock, ready to sink down. 

“W-wait, Wooyoung, prep?” Mingi splutters, stopping him, panic written all over his face. He can’t just, you know, go in like that. Mingi doesn’t like to brag, but his dick? Big. 

“You don’t think all I did was soak in the bath, did you?” Is what Wooyoung says before sinking down, eyes fluttering as Mingi enters him, inch by inch. The sensation of Wooyoung’s snugs walls around him and his coy smile delays the words from processing in his head. 

“_Shit_,” Mingi throws his head back onto the back of the couch, resting there as he gets used to Wooyoung. 

“Fuck,” Wooyoung breathes against the side of Mingi’s neck as he bottoms out. This is one of his all-time favorite positions, straddling Mingi, chest to chest, face to face, so he can see the devastation he can wreck upon people. Little puffs of breath fall from his mouth. “You’re so big,” he mumbles, licking his way up from the junction of Mingi’s neck to his jaw, pressing small kisses here and there, desperate to keep quiet. It’s 3 am. They’re all exhausted from preparations for their comeback and tireless nights of working and going through choreography just so everything will be perfect, so it’s been awhile since he and Mingi had the time to get up to anything.

Mingi thrusts up without warning, causing Wooyoung to let out the most embarrassing squeak from how unprepared he was. “Don’t do that,” he pouts at Mingi to which Mingi laughs at him. Wrapping his arms around his waist, Mingi leans in to kiss him. It’s nice and slow and wet with Mingi breaking off. His mouth trailing down Wooyoung’s jaw.

He lightly nips at the column of his neck. “N-no marks Mingi,” Wooyoung distractedly reminds. Wooyoung loves leaving little kisses but he isn’t a biter like some members-whom-shall-not-be-named in their group. The scoop of his striped long-sleeve dips low enough to show off his prominent collar bones. If anyone were to walk in on them, they would merely think they were having their intense make-out session. He claws at Mingi’s shirt at a particularly harsh suck and he rolls his hips down resulting in a harsh bite to the hollow point of his neck.

Mingi growls against the skin there. “Don’t you want to be loud for me, sweetheart?” He runs his tongue back up to Wooyoung’s lips as his cants his hips upwards, punching the air out of Wooyoung’s lungs. “Does it excite you to know that at any given moment, someone will catch us?” A louder moan tumbles out of his lips as Mingi emphasizes “catch us.” Wooyoung instantly looks behind his shoulder and out into the hallway, making sure no one walks out.

“It does, doesn’t it?”

Wooyoung shakes his head. “N-no. No, it doesn’t,” his breath hitches as they find a steady pace. It’s slow, deep and hard as they roll their hips, working in tandem with each other.

“But it does. I can feel you clenching tighter around me just at the thought.” And he isn’t wrong. There’s a fire that burns through his stomach at the very thought of being caught. Wooyoung can’t help the excitement that builds at the thought. They’ve all been caught in compromising positions at some point or another but it never fails to bring out that rush of adrenaline from pumping through his veins. 

“You make the sweetest noises for me,” Mingi rubs his nose against his cheek. “Won’t you be louder for me? Let the others know how good I’m fucking you, yeah?” He pulls his hips down and grinds against his ass, just at the perfect angle for Wooyoung to see stars explode before him. It’s really been too long since the last time they’ve all fucked. It’s all been hushed kisses and rushed orgasms lately. Wooyoung hasn’t had anything besides his own fingers in him and even that had to be done quick in the shower. It didn’t give him much time to enjoy anything. But this—this gives him plenty of time. Slow fucking never felt as good as it does now.

Wooyoung prefers it rough and fast and usually Yeosang gives exactly that to him, but Mingi fucks him so good like this. He reaches deep going slow like this that Wooyoung almost doesn’t mind.

“I’m gonna come if you keep—” Wooyoung breaks off in a moan. The clothes Mingi wears irritates him. It irritates him how he’s wearing practically everything still and Wooyoung merely has on this shirt. He’s getting oversensitive from the rough cotton underneath his fingers. The constant friction of it against his cock brings him so close to the edge. It builds up in the pit of his stomach and just as he’s about to come, Mingi tightens his hand around him, preventing him from coming.

An indignant sound leaves his mouth. “Wha—Mingi, why? I was so close,” he whines, thighs shaking from being denied, panting against Mingi’s neck as Wooyoung claws the back of his shirt, bunching it up underneath his fingers, trying to hold on to something at the very least.

He doesn’t answer. Mingi stays still, holding Wooyoung down not moving at all, even with his walls clenching desperately around him as if it’s to convince him to move. Mingi wants to see him. Wants to hear Wooyoung beg for it. A hand sneaks down and circles Wooyoung’s entrance that’s stretched around his cock. The surprised gasps that fall out of his mouth and how he instantly clamps down even tighter makes Mingi groan.

“You feel so good around me, Woo,” Mingi mouths into the base of his neck. Licking and sucking the skin around there until bruises purple and bloom under his ministrations. Rationally he knows he shouldn’t but the unmarked expanse of skin that Wooyoung bares to him tempts Mingi. It’s smooth underneath his tongue and he delights in the shiver that thrums through Wooyoung.

“So, so good. You’re so good for me,” he repeats. Hands kneading the plump flesh of his ass, moving excruciatingly slow within Wooyoung. The little sounds that leave Wooyoung makes his cock twitch in his ass. No doubt Wooyoung feels everything from the way he looks at Mingi with half-lidded eyes. Slowly, they begin to fall back into rhythm. Deep, hard thrusts up into Wooyoung, stealing his every breath as he rolls down on Mingi. Little grunts fill the air of the otherwise silent dorm. They’re so very hyper aware of the stillness of the air. That they have to be quiet for the others.

Mingi thrusts at just the right angle and Wooyoung keens out loudly. Mingi does it again, purposefully aiming for that sweet spot with Wooyoung and he can’t help the moans that progress louder and louder now as Mingi picks up the pace. Wooyoung scratches at the sofa before finding his way to the back of Mingi underneath his shirt, fingers clawing all across his back surely leaving red marks that will last for days just like the love-bites Mingi has left all over Wooyoung.

Wooyoung smashes his mouth against Mingi’s. It’s more teeth and tongue and spit than actual kisses. He’s desperate in silencing his moans. The knot in his gut grows tighter and tighter and Wooyoung whines into Mingi’s mouth when a hand sneaks its way around his own neglected cock, sensitive due to all the rubbing it’s been doing against the fabric of their clothes.

The sound of skin slapping on skin is floods the room. Wooyoung hopes no one wakes up and discovers them like this. They’re all sexually frustrated at the moment too, yes, but they are also all lacking sleep. So both Mingi and Wooyoung would be in for an earful if they wake any of them up. Wooyoung tugs Mingi’s bottom lip between his teeth before whining in his ear about how close he is. The pinch of pain sends a small shock of pleasure through his dick as he ruts up, losing rhythm in chasing his release.

“Fuck, fuck fuck,” Mingi chants out before coming in Wooyoung, his hip stuttering, grinding up as he bites Wooyoung on the junction between his neck and his shoulder. Wooyoung wiggles in his lap, impatient, chasing after his own release as Mingi strokes him. Wooyoung is so close—right on the edge before Mingi cruelly clamps his fingers at the base of his cock, preventing him from coming.

“Mingi,” his voice comes out embarrassingly weak and needy. “You fucker I’m never sucking your dick ever again.” Wooyoung punctuates it with a glare as he tries—and fails—to get off (both in the coming way and off Mingi’s lap).

“You’re not playing fair,” he whines when Mingi doesn’t let him go. Wooyoung squirms in place, grinding his hips down on Mingi’s cock that’s still in him despite coming earlier.

“Baby, don’t you want to be good for Seonghwa-hyung?” He coos in Wooyoung’s ear as he prevents him from completely leaving his lap.

Staring at Mingi’s face, Wooyoung can’t help but blurt out an incredulous, “what,” because Seonghwa should be sleeping. They weren’t that loud. If Seonghwa is awake, then they’re probably in for an earful about fucking on the living room couch again.

“Can’t believe you’re fucking without me, again,” Seonghwa announces his presence behind Wooyoung, his back suddenly growing warm. He tries shooing Seonghwa away, but Wooyoung fails due to his incessant “me too, Wooyoungie, please. Please?” 

And that’s how he ends up here.

Seonghwa spreads Wooyoung’s legs further apart with one hand as the other hand trails down to thumb around his hole. It’s puffy and pink and well-used from how long it took for them to fuck earlier. White trails of come leak from inside, running downwards. Seonghwa pushes it back in, unable to help himself, and he’s caught staring at how Wooyoung’s hole doesn’t resist his thumb, easily sucking it in as if it was hungry for more. Wooyoung impatient moves his hips down, searching for more than just Seonghwa’s thumb that sits at his entrance, just resting there, not moving.

“Come on,” Wooyoung demands when Seonghwa takes his thumb away. “Just fuck me already.”

“So demanding for someone waiting to be fucked,” Seonghwa says as he raises one of Wooyoung’s legs over his shoulder. He opens his mouth before he stops to pause, thinking about something. His eyes shift over to where Mingi sits on the settee, not yet checked out yet as he lazily watches them, already sporting a half-chub from the spectacle in front of him. 

“_You_ were the one begging me to let you join,” he shoots back. Seonghwa laughs, knowing Wooyoung’s all bark, no bite though.

“How about this,” he takes Wooyoung’s leg from off his shoulder as he points to the ground. “I’ll fuck you on the ground instead.”

“Why?” Questions Wooyoung, unwilling to do so. He’s really not going to sacrifice comfort for a bit of dick. If Seonghwa doesn’t just fuck him on the couch, then he may as well just get himself off in the shower after he kicks his hyung for being mean to him.

“Just go,”

“No.” Wooyoung refuses, arms crossed with his lips out in a pout. First Mingi doesn’t let him come, and now Seonghwa wants to fuck him on the ground? He should’ve just gone to sleep. He probably could have convinced Hongjoong instead but here he is, stuck with these two menaces.

“Wooyoung.” Seonghwa gives him the Look. The one where it’s telling Wooyoung to do it now or he’ll regret it later. Unspecified later because Seonghwa’s favorite thing to do is to bring it up when they least expect it. He rolls his eyes while muttering a “so bossy,” as he lays on the floor but not before taking a pillow for his hips.

“This better be worth it.” He says as he settles down, looking utterly unamused at Seonghwa who just laughs and follows him.

“Wait,” Seonghwa stops him before he completely lays down. Wooyoung groans because what now. “Go over to Mingi, ass out, facing me. Mingi deserves a second treat, doesn’t he?”

Wooyoung hisses to Seonghwa, “I am this close to leaving, so you better make it damn worth my while ,” as he gets on his knees in front of Mingi whose dick is practically back to full hardness likely already guessing what Seonghwa has in store for them. Mingi smiles indulgently like he’s the one treating Wooyoung. Well, he’s just going to do the bare minimum, he decides, still annoyed with what happened earlier.

Mingi smirks, already knowing what Wooyoung is thinking as he slowly takes in the head of his cock in his mouth.

Seonghwa drapes himself over Wooyoung, hand heavy on his hip as he whispers loud enough for Mingi to hear, “isn’t this what you love? Being good for us, letting us use you however we like?” He punctuates the sentence with a drag of his tongue from the shell of his ear back down the column of his neck, adding in his own additional love-bites to accompany Mingi’s.

He inserts two fingers into Wooyoung and it’s so wet with how much come and lube there already is inside of Wooyoung. The squelching noises he makes is absolutely filthy and brings a bright blush that starts from his chest and spreads to his ears. Attempting to cover his ears, Seonghwa tsks, locking his hands behind his back with his. 

Seonghwa lubes himself—“extra wet for our baby,”—before steadying Wooyoung on his knees by spreading his knees further. Pushing his head down to level with Mingi’s cock that’s grown to full hardness, Seonghwa whispers in his ear, “show Mingi how much you appreciate him,” before slowly guiding Wooyoung’s head, hand firmly pushed against his head but gentle enough to not force him into pleasuring Mingi if he didn’t want to.

A long suffering sigh escapes from Wooyoung’s lips before he takes Mingi into his mouth. He’s really going to do the bare minimum. It’s late, he still hasn’t come, and Seonghwa sucks ass both literally and figuratively.

Wooyoung looks up at Mingi from this angle. He's almost domineering with how he smiles almost benevolently down at Wooyoung. A warm hand cups Wooyoung's cheek, thumbing at the bulge his cock makes in his mouth. He hums, and the vibrations have Mingi tensing.

"Use my mouth." Fingers grip his hair before loosening. Wooyoung relaxes his throat, it’s the best he can do with his hands out of commission, and he looks back up beneath his lashes, eyes half-lidded and it makes him wonder how he looks like to Mingi. Does he look like a treat to be devoured or does he look like a toy to be used and played with?

The sudden heat draped against his back makes Wooyoung aware of Seonghwa's presence again. "Don't forget about me, love," his teeth bite the shell of Wooyoung's ear, tugging it before pulling away.

"Never," Wooyoung responds as he throws his hips back, ass grinding against Seonghwa's hard dick. Hissing, Seonghwa wraps a hand around Wooyoung's hips, preventing him from pushing back onto Seonghwa.

"Behave," and if Wooyoung were anyone else, his tone of voice would have instantly made him obey. Except Wooyoung isn't like Yeosang or Yunho who try to please. No, instead it always causes him to, without fail, want to disobey.

"Or what?" He asks. He's goading Seonghwa, questioning his order and better yet, Wooyoung doesn't look back to face him. He keeps his eyes on Mingi whose amusement is growing by the second. "Just fuck me already. I wanna sleep." Wooyoung can _feel_ the rolled eyes Seonghwa just did behind him.

"Fine," he grumbles. For the sake of sleep, Seonghwa will let Wooyoung off easy this time. Wooyoung anticipates the next time they get up to no good.

Without so much as a warning, Seonghwa pushes in at the same time Mingi pushes Wooyoung's head down. A keening sound tries to escape Wooyoung but it stays stuck at the back of his throat and around Mingi. Those fuckers. He is _not_ looking forward to explaining the bags underneath his eyes in the morning. Not that the rest of the members aren't already going to know why.

Seonghwa slides home, hips flush with Wooyoung's ass, and it's glorious. Feels like it's been ages since he's been last fucked and forever since the last time he's had a dick in his mouth at the same time too. Wooyoung groans around Mingi, mouth going slack as he lets Mingi fill his mouth. God, Wooyoung loves a good dick to suck and Mingi's? Good. Great. Fucking amazing. He could go on forever about it, wax some poetry about it, but there's a time and place for that later.

Rolling his hips hits that specific spot in Wooyoung, making him rut against the sofa in response. Drool drips out his mouth as he focuses between trying to meet Seonghwa's hips and rutting himself against _something_ for relief.

Mingi takes his face in his hands, and god, Wooyoung feels like he's right at home between these two. His hands make Wooyoung feel special and loved and—it's way too late because he's starting to become mushy in the middle of sexy time.

"Just focus on me, precious," the nickname makes him gooey inside, and maybe it's what encourages him to redouble his efforts on Mingi. So Wooyoung takes him impossibly deeper, this time working his tongue around Mingi as he focuses now. It's overwhelming and makes Wooyoung squirm. He whines deep in his throat and the vibrations finally makes Mingi give a groan of his own too.

"You're doing so well. I'm close. Are you close?" And Wooyoung doesn't know who he's directing his question to. All he knows is that he's desperate, and the praise makes him preen. Makes him want to do _better_.

Wooyoung almost squeals when Seonghwa's hand snakes around his neglected cock. Smearing precome all over the head of his cock, he starts pumping his shaft. Wooyoung whimpers, lost in the pleasure and with the gentle, reassuring pressure of Mingi's hands hold his head down, makes him lightheaded.

"When was the last time you were fucked? You're squeezing me so tight," Seonghwa pants in his ears, his thrusts getting sloppier by the second. A hand slips up his chest, circling over his nipples before being played with. Wooyoung can’t focus, between rocking back and forward and having Mingi in his mouth in addition to that makes him want to come right there and then. 

"Your mouth is so warm and good, precious," Mingi compliments him. Between having Mingi in his mouth and Seonghwa in his ass with their endless praise and moans gets to Wooyoung. Flushed red, Wooyoung spills over Seonghwa's hand that continues to work despite him coming. Mingi pulls out his mouth and finishes over Wooyoung's face, come splattering over his cheeks and lips as he moves the tips across his lips.

"Seonghwa, Seonghwa," Wooyoung chants his name, hole clenching and twitching from the endless stimulation. It almost brings tears to his eyes as his toes curl and his scratches leaves red trails over Mingi's thighs. There's a low grunt in his ear before the feel of warm, wet feeling of come shooting inside him appears.

Groaning, Wooyoung says, "I feel gross, but I don't think I can get up," as Seonghwa pulls out and he trembles, thighs ready to give in. Wooyoung imagines the poor state of his knees, bright red and bruised despite not kneeling for long.

"Wait," he hears before Seonghwa tells him to stick his ass out again. The tell-tell camera shutter noise goes off and the very unamused "really," that falls from his lips solidifies the fact that yes, he is not having sex with Seonghwa again any time soon.

Laughing, Seonghwa says it's "for the morning people," and Wooyoung throws a look at Mingi who merely shrugs in response. Resting his head on Mingi’s thighs, he leaves it alone, too exhausted to make a deal out of it. 

“‘s long as my ass looks great,” Wooyoung mumbles with his eyes closed, wishing to finally be in bed rather than, well, with come dripping out of him and everything gross in-between them all still. A wet cloth wiping away the grime jolts him back awake. Wooyoung doesn’t even know when he was lifted from the floor onto the lumpy, pull-out bed/couch they have that _definitely_ isn’t for instances like this. 

“Stooop lemme sleep,” Wooyoung whines, swatting the hand cleaning him away as he continues to snuggle up next to whom feels like Seonghwa. He tries to move away from the hand but it pins him down. Squirming, he gives up. “You’re mean,” he pouts to Mingi. He laughs. 

“You know you’re gonna hate waking up crusty in the morning so just let me clean you,” 

“Then snuggle?” 

“Then snuggle,” Mingi confirms. Wooyoung looks at Seonghwa who hasn’t made a peep and discovers it’s because he’s long passed out. 

“Look at this guy. Comes to fuck me then falls asleep like that. He didn’t even do anything,” Wooyoung complains to Mingi as he settles next to him. Shuffling over, he cuddles up to Mingi, head settled on his shoulder with an arm thrown around his midsection accompanied by a leg too, because that’s the best way to getting the most out of your cuddle buddy. They fall asleep like that, content and warm and satisfied. 

“I told you to stop fucking on the couch,” Hongjoong stirs his coffee after Wooyoung detangles himself from Mingi and Seonghwa’s arms and walks into the kitchen. It's early in the morning and what woke him up was Hongjoong not even attempting to keep quiet. There's no surprise they didn't wake up, but Hongjoong _knows_ how light of a sleeper he is.

“Wasn’t my idea,” he says in defense of himself. Taking a sip of Hongjoong’s coffee, Wooyoung smiles, and Hongjoong knows the smile anywhere. It spells trouble for him even though most of the time, he ends up going along with Wooyoung's ploys.

“You know,” Leaning on Hongjoong, Wooyoung brings their faces closer together. At this angle, Hongjoong can see exactly how prominent the bags underneath Wooyoung's eyes are, but to him, it doesn't detract from how attractive he is. Instead, it gives a charm to Wooyoung, because he feels safe enough to bare it all to his members. “We never did get around to messing around in the studio, huh,” 

“Isn’t it too early for you to be horny,” Hongjoong replies instantly, but the smirk on his face and the tone of his voice says otherwise. 

“Just putting it out there,” 

“Mhm,” Hongjoong agrees then, “maybe we can convince one of the boys to stop by later.” 

“Yunho?”

“Oh, _definitely_ Yunho.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this started out as _only_ a woogi, but then it became this. idek how, don't question it lol. love me some ot3 and some ~ polyam ~ bc there's never enough. love me some rarepairs too ;; i SWEAR i don't only write smut ,,, it's just the wips i've been determined to finish lately OTL. technically, this wip has been sitting on my laptop for awhile already; since the beginning of june, to be more exact. the idea grew after seeing wooyoung in his striped longsleeve and specs and his hair with mingi teasing him about his height in that one (1) logbook. please ;; i'm so weak i know lol. anyways, i hope you enjoyed this little fic!! it means a lot to me ♥♥♥
> 
> you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/ooyoungie)!!!


End file.
